It is well known in the art to place powder in a container to place the container in a pressure transmitting medium, and apply pressure thereto to form a densified compact of less than full density, known as a green part. The prior art includes methods using elastomeric containers. After compaction has been completed, the pressure is removed and the container expands to its initial size and shape. This expansion has a tendency to crack or tear the surface of the newly formed green part. Binders are used to prevent such surface tearing of the green part but are not totally effective.